Lara Su
Lara Su is a female echidna who serves as one of the most comptent females of the series and the love interest of Eddy of The V Team Lara Su comes from the distant future for some unknown reason so far. She comes to the V Team and tells them about Uka Uka and Eddy is smitten at first sight with her. Lara Su offeres her hand to help Eddy and then get involved with his rival Bender who offers to help too. While Eddy is in love with her, she didn't feel that way at first because she liked Negaduck, When Negaduck broke the news to her Lara Su fell depressed but then she remembered that she actually liked Eddy that way and didn't know it. Later the two came together romantically and everything was settled. Her and Eddy were two of the people who went and defeated Uka Uka but she was also one who almost got killed by the true villain Marceline's Dad. She came back once again and in two forms (I wonder though why a time paradox didn't happen and destroy the universe). In the bad future she would become Jani Ca leader of the Darkwarrior Resistance and she would meet Dib, Eddy and the others. She was playing triple agent as she pretending to help Marcline's Dad to stop him. She didn't suceed and when she got Darkwarrior's dark energy, MD turned it on her and defeated her as Jani Jak. Lara Su then helps Eddy in Marceline's Dad challenge as they challenge Eggman Nega Lara Su returns in Totally Mobian Spies, going to a spa wiith the other girls. However after her departure Eddy gets arrested by Carmelita Fox. She hears of it and knows he's innocent, which Bender also proves when he anyomusly phones her after she hears it. Lara then joins W.H.O.O.P with her pals and then joins up with Bender and The B Team again against Iron Queen. After a few more opporunties, Lara goes with her friends Fiona, Sam and Alex to save Edd and Clover from Hugo Brass. During her jungle search she and Fiona go up against a horned creature and working together they save it. She is digusted by Ricardio as the heart tries to hit on her and insults Eddy while doing so. Lara gives her reason to get IQ for what she did to Eddy. She along with Fionna Lien Da and Wave will be the most likely people to fight IQ. While they don`t get anything she and the girls still feel like the heroes for a reason. Pericles reveals that he made it so the right people to fight IQ, he felt they weren`t ready for her as they had no 4 girl partnership expereince throughout TMS or before it and they would fight each other with everything. She accepts this as despite the bird being whacked, he had a point she puts it behind her as she, Eddy and the rest reunite with The V Team through the actions of Bender and Skipper. Category:Heroes Category:Members of The V Team Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Pawns Category:Main Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Protagonists in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Leading Ladies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Main Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters out of Focus Category:The Alpha Team's allies